Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope
by RoxasXII
Summary: Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope is a story of Roxas who grew up poor and wasn't treated the best. As he grew up things started to get weird, he would notice men dressed in black watching him from far distances, they are Blade Hunters (someone who hunts down key-blade wielders for ransom). All of his misfortune bring out his key blade, called Hope of Light
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope

[Prologue]

The story begins in small town called Last Tavern, a town of peace and quiet. This week is the Festival of Stars, where people dress up as what they want at night, drink and eat snacks and goodies, and playing many games for prizes. For three nights this festival will happen, to honor the light that was placed in everyone's heart, that made this small town into a very peaceful town.

During the first day of the festival a young man in his late twenties was on a streak winning festival games, he'd usually give the prizes to others who couldn't win. Then he noticed this one young lady trying to win a stuffed bear at the ball toss, she was struggling due to her height. The man walks over and introduced himself "Hey there my name is Fitchor. I see your struggling, need any help?". The young lady replies "Nice to meet you I am Sandra, and yes I would love some help. If you can". Taking a shot Fitchor grabbed a ball and tossed it at the target, he hit right on the target, having two more left over shots he his it two more time winning the stuffed bear, and two smaller prizes. He handed the bear to Sandra smiling. She blushed and accepted it. Then from there on they their friendship blossomed.

Moving forward four and a half years, Fitchor met Sandra at the town square where pretty much all the towns people where gathered. Some played their instruments, as others chattered among each other. Then Fitchor stood on the miniature stage, that's for town announcements, and the band began to play music a he sang for Sandra. After one beautiful song Fitchor proposed to Sandra, with her being speechless she could only nod up and down, smiling and tearing up. Four months later and they are officially married. They soon strive to start a family, later that would come to happen. Later that year the government changed taxing the community immensely, unable to live in those conditions Fitchor, picked up a job for the government bring him to preform acts he'd didn't want his wife to know. After Sandra was 3 months pregnant, Fitchor left his job and had raised enough money to leave the Last Tavern, due to the bad living conditions there. On his way home from the job he had just quit, a riot broke out. Many people breaking and destroying public property, people attacking others, fires started to break out, and Army men flooded the streets. Fitchor was caught up by a group of angry people who didn't approve of his actions due to his job. That night he was beaten to death. After the riot calmed down and the 100 causalities stopped, the government felt bad and had recompensed all who lost business and family. Sandra was allowed to live where she was free of rent due to her having a child and not able to work.

Five months later she gets sick, and sells all of her belongings to be able to pay for the hospital bill. After countless operations, the doctors decide to tell her there isn't anything more they can do, when she has this child she will live for 5 more days. One month later she has her child, with beautiful light skin, Bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She put her name and Fitchor's name together, she created RoXas. The (ro) came from the end of Fitchor's name, and (as) from her name since their the first and last letters of her name, she added the X to represent the love between each other. Sandra didn't have a lot of days left in fact she had 5 days left, she ordered that a couple things where gathered for Roxas, She had put a decent amount of money for him away, and gathered his fathers wrist checkered band, and a cross-like pendant she had and a letter for when he gets older. Sadly, she had gone to pass and Roxas was placed to be raised in a group home of orphans.

Roxas grew up alone since all the other kids had been adopted and raised with families he was left out and alone, no one seemed to like his blonde hair because it was different. It come to that time where he'd start school, his care taker was called Aqua, she was a kind older lady, who was friends whit Roxas's mom, you could say she adopted him since she was so close to Sandra. Roxas went off to school for the first time expecting to make friends and to have fun. Roxas didn't fit in no one liked him, and some of the kids made fun of him. He after school he had gotten back to the Aqua, with eyes full of tears. Sadly, he had gotten used to it, a few years later he had gone through a lot of torture and pain, he soon will start high school.

Prologue complete! Next chapter[Birth of the Key]


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: Lost Hope

[Prologue]

The story begins in small town called Last Tavern, a town of peace and quiet. This week is the Festival of Stars, where people dress up as what they want at night, drink and eat snacks and goodies, and playing many games for prizes. For three nights this festival will happen, to honor the light that was placed in everyone's heart, that made this small town into a very peaceful town.

During the first day of the festival a young man in his late twenties was on a streak winning festival games, he'd usually give the prizes to others who couldn't win. Then he noticed this one young lady trying to win a stuffed bear at the ball toss, she was struggling due to her height. The man walks over and introduced himself "Hey there my name is Fitchor. I see your struggling, need any help?". The young lady replies "Nice to meet you I am Sandra, and yes I would love some help. If you can". Taking a shot Fitchor grabbed a ball and tossed it at the target, he hit right on the target, having two more left over shots he his it two more time winning the stuffed bear, and two smaller prizes. He handed the bear to Sandra smiling. She blushed and accepted it. Then from there on they their friendship blossomed.

Moving forward four and a half years, Fitchor met Sandra at the town square where pretty much all the towns people where gathered. Some played their instruments, as others chattered among each other. Then Fitchor stood on the miniature stage, that's for town announcements, and the band began to play music a he sang for Sandra. After one beautiful song Fitchor proposed to Sandra, with her being speechless she could only nod up and down, smiling and tearing up. Four months later and they are officially married. They soon strive to start a family, later that would come to happen. Later that year the government changed taxing the community immensely, unable to live in those conditions Fitchor, picked up a job for the government bring him to preform acts he'd didn't want his wife to know. After Sandra was 3 months pregnant, Fitchor left his job and had raised enough money to leave the Last Tavern, due to the bad living conditions there. On his way home from the job he had just quit, a riot broke out. Many people breaking and destroying public property, people attacking others, fires started to break out, and Army men flooded the streets. Fitchor was caught up by a group of angry people who didn't approve of his actions due to his job. That night he was beaten to death. After the riot calmed down and the 100 causalities stopped, the government felt bad and had recompensed all who lost business and family. Sandra was allowed to live where she was free of rent due to her having a child and not able to work.

Five months later she gets sick, and sells all of her belongings to be able to pay for the hospital bill. After countless operations, the doctors decide to tell her there isn't anything more they can do, when she has this child she will live for 5 more days. One month later she has her child, with beautiful light skin, Bright blonde hair, bright blue eyes. She put her name and Fitchor's name together, she created RoXas. The (ro) came from the end of Fitchor's name, and (as) from her name since their the first and last letters of her name, she added the X to represent the love between each other. Sandra didn't have a lot of days left in fact she had 5 days left, she ordered that a couple things where gathered for Roxas, She had put a decent amount of money for him away, and gathered his fathers wrist checkered band, and a cross-like pendant she had and a letter for when he gets older. Sadly, she had gone to pass and Roxas was placed to be raised in a group home of orphans.

Roxas grew up alone since all the other kids had been adopted and raised with families he was left out and alone, no one seemed to like his blonde hair because it was different. It come to that time where he'd start school, his care taker was called Aqua, she was a kind older lady, who was friends whit Roxas's mom, you could say she adopted him since she was so close to Sandra. Roxas went off to school for the first time expecting to make friends and to have fun. Roxas didn't fit in no one liked him, and some of the kids made fun of him. He after school he had gotten back to the Aqua, with eyes full of tears. Sadly, he had gotten used to it, a few years later he had gone through a lot of torture and pain, he soon will start high school.

Prologue complete! Next chapter[Birth of the Key]


End file.
